1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bottle with a cap and more particularly to a bottle with heat transfer slots in the bottle, and a method of heating a chemical reactant in the bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
Room temperature warming of chemical fluid is required before use to avoid particle generation during spin-on coating of Spin-on-Glass (SOG). Current bottle designs introduce temperature gradients of SOG fluid within the bottle and tending to cause generation of particles which will introduce defects into the products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,963 of Parmacek et al for "Ice Molds" shows an ice mold bottle with an open central region so that cooling can be uniformily done, but the present invention's design is for a different purpose and design.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,806 of Del Cueto for "Device for Heating, Cooling, or Radiating Liquids" shows a glass or quartz bottle having a central hollow space or tunnel extending up from the bottom to cool or heat evenly the contents with the central hollow space having an opening at the bottom. "The hollow space may be closed at its upper end . . . at any convenient distance from the bottom of the container or it may be opened at both ends, being understood in the latter embodiment . . . the container will have a laterally located lidded opening . . . "